Your Smile
by Tea-Ochaa
Summary: Meski tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, bagi Fang untuk saat ini hanya dengan melewatkan waktu lebih lama bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya dan melihat senyuman yang sangat ia sukai itu, merupakan kebahagian terbesar baginya. GENDER BENDER. Oneshoot!. FangxFem!Boboiboy Dedicate for #First Impression :)


**Your Smile**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy mungkin**

 **Pairing : Fang x Fem!Boboiboy**

 **Warning : Judul ga sesuai cerita, Typo bertebaran, Ooc mungkin, engga terlalu sesuai EYD, Gender Bender dll**

 **.**

 **~~~ Dedicate for First Impression~~**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dirimu dan Diriku tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari esok, akan tetapi aku bersyukur karena malam ini aku masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan melihat dirimu yang memberikan senyuman kepadaku...**

 **Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai, polos dan tanpa adanya kepalsuan...**

 **.**

Fang berbaring di tanah yang berlapiskan rumput-rumput hijau. Kedua matanya tak bosan memandangi langit. Bintang-Bintang berkelip menambah pesona keindahan sang Rembulan yang sedang menerangi kegelapan malam. Semuanya terlihat indah begitu menenangkan jiwa.

Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya untuk sesaat saja. Tak mau memikirkan dulu dirinya yang sedang mengemban sebuah amanah dari semua kalangan bawah untuk menghentikan perang yang akan dilakukan Penyihir klan Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Namun ia tetap akan menyelesaikan amanah itu, karena bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin rakyat biasa yang tertindas dalam perseteruan kedua klan ini.

Sayup-Sayup terdengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut pendek dengan senyum polos tengah menatapnya. Iris cokelat madu gadis itu begitu menenangkan hati Fang ketika menatapnya. Ia adalah Boboiboy, salah satu partner dalam petualangannya ini yang berasal dari klan Penyihir Cahaya. Berbeda dengan dia, Stanley dan Ying yang merupakan klan Penyihir kegelapan. Kalau klan Yaya dan Gopal sama seperti Boboiboy.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Fang?"

Suara yang begitu lembut, bagai sebuah irama yang sangat merdu di telinga Fang. Ia mulai tersenyum, menampilkan tatapan lembutnya pada gadis itu.

"Tidak sama sekali, "

Ia bisa melihat Boboiboy bernapas lega, itu terlihat lucu di mata Fang. Tangannya mulai menangkup wajah sang Gadis. Membuat Boboiboy terdiam dengan wajah merona karena mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti ini dari Fang. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang saat wajah Fang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Deru napas Fang dapat ia rasakan. Matanya terpejam dengan sendirinya. Akan tetapi...

"Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Batinnya.

... saat membuka mata kembali, yang ia lihat adalah Fang yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha~ Kamu mengharapkan apa Boboiboy, hm?" Goda Fang dengan seringaian jahilnya. Seketika wajah Boboiboy semakin memerah ketika sadar bahwa ia baru saja diusili oleh Fang.

"Dasar Fang jahat, " Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan. Sepertinya Boboiboy mengambek tetapi sangat menggemaskan bagi Fang.

"Yah... maafkan aku ya, berhenti ngambeknya, " Bujuk Fang dengan tatapan memohon. Ia tahu Boboiboy adalah tipe yang mudah memaafkan orang lain karena sifatnya yang tak tegaan dan empati tinggi.

"E-Engak mau, "

"Ayolah, ya?"

Fang mulai kehabisan akal. Ia tak habis pikir kawan dekatnya itu ternyata memiliki sifat keras kepala juga. Fang terus mencari ide untuk membuat Boboiboy tak mengambek lagi padanya dan... sebuah kunang-kunang hinggap di lutut Fang. Dengan hati-hati ia menangkap kunang-kunang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Boboiboy, coba kamu tengok ini, " Ujar Fang riang. Boboiboy yang penasaran pun berbalik kearah Fang dan menatap kedua tangan Fang yang terlihat seperti menangkap sesuatu. Perlahan senyumnya mulai mengembang saat melihat kunang-kunang di tangan Fang.

"Wah indahnya..." Decaknya kagum.

Fang tersenyum ketika ia telah berhasil membuat Boboiboy kembali seperti biasanya. Wajah yang terlihat sangat senang tanpa adanya beban seperti halnya anak kecil yang masih polos. Ia suka dengan ekspresi itu, dia suka dengan semua yang ada pada gadis itu. Sayang... ia belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanya dan sepertinya Boboiboy juga belum menyadari kalau ia menaruh sebuah perasaan khusus padanya. Padahal Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Stanley pun menyadari hal tersebut.

Kunang-Kunang yang berada di tangan Fang pun terbang. Fang dan Boboiboy menatapi kepergian hewan itu hingga mulai menyadari kalau disekeliling mereka banyak terdapat kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Boboiboy hanya mampu memandang takjub, sinar-sinar yang dipancarkan hewan-hewan mungil itu begitu indah dan menghangatkan.

Sementara Fang...

Hanya dengan melewatkan waktu lebih lama bersama Boboiboy itu sudah merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar baginya. Ia terus mengamati senyum gadis itu. Ia tak tahu apakah suatu saat nanti, di masa depan... ia akan bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Boboiboy. Terus bersamanya dan menjaganya. Walau mungkin impiannya itu hanya memiliki peluang kecil sebab... Penyihir klan Cahaya dan kegelapan itu saling bermusuhan dan membenci.

Akan tetapi...

Setidaknya, ia ingin tetap menjaga senyum itu. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuatnya lebih bersemangat, senyum yang mampu menenangkan emosinya, senyuman yang begitu menghangatkan dirinya. Ia akan tetap melindungi senyuman itu apapun yang terjadi, karena ia tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Um... Fang?"

Fang tersentak pelan, ia memperhatikan Boboiboy yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke depan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Boboiboy menghela napas "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kamu melamun? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Ia bisa melihat tatapan Boboiboy yang mulai cemas padanya. Fang mengulum senyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, "

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya, Lebih baik kita kembali ke tenda. Nanti semuanya kebingungan mencari kita lagi, " Ujarnya. Namun Boboiboy menahan lengannya. Ia tahu Boboiboy masih mencemaskan dirinya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa, "Ujarnya lembut. Tangannya mulai mengelus lembut kepala gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku hanya khawatir saja..." Lirihnya.

Fang mendengus pelan "Aku tahu kok..."

Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Boboiboy, membuat gadis itu tertegun. Terlebih lagi dengan cepat Fang mengecup pipi kanannya. Boboiboy tak tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Yang pasti bisa dirasakan kalau wajahnya memanas.

Fang mendengus geli saat melihat wajah Boboiboy yang kembali memerah karena ulahnya. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia menggenggam tangan Boboiboy dan menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri. Mereka pun kembali ke perkemahan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi esok hari, setidaknya ia sangat menikmati malam yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

 **END**

A/N : FF untuk event First Impression ini terinspirasi dari lagu kesukaanku 'Eden- ost Magi the kingdom of magic' sumpah itu lagu nadanya bikin baper apalagi artinya juga. Kadang suka nangis sendiri dengar lagu itu xD Sekali lagi ini cuma one shoot ya :)

Aku gatau romancenya berasa atau enggak, jadi silahkan isi komentar kalian dalam kotak review. Saran dan Kritik dengan senang hati aku terima :) Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ceritaku ini dan sampai jumpa di fanficku yang lainnya (^^)7


End file.
